Danielle goes to monster high
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle loses her parents a month ago. Danielle is walking by monster high when she sees some humans aka normies throwing rocks at monsters. Danielle steps in and she is accepted into monster high. Will Danielle have friends or will Danielle becomes coldhearted and uncaring? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR MONSTER HIGH
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Danny Phantom or Monster High

Chapter One:

Danielle has lost her adopted parents, siblings, and friends to her creator. So Danielle has been traveling the world just to find purpose in life. When Danielle was walking by monster high, that is when it happened some normies were throwing eggs at the monster high building. Danielle says what in tarnation is going on here answer me normies says why do you care, there just freaks and monsters. That is when Danielle looks at them coldly and says oh really, do you think they wanted to be born that way or do you think there monsters and they don't have rights. The monsters looked at Danielle with shocked, that is when the normies oh yeah, try dodging these. The normies start to throw rocks at Danielle, that is when Danielle turns her body invisible and reappears behind the normies and grabs them by the necked is choking them to death. The normies start to beg for there live, that is when Danielle says why should I show you mercy? The normies says because if you don't you'll be charged for murder, that is when Danielle says I don't care anymore, all I want is to find purpose in life, if I can't find purpose then I rather be dead then alive. Danielle lets the normies go and says never ever return, because next time I won't show mercy. That is when Frankie Stein says thank you for stopping them. Danielle looks at Frankie and she says you think I stopped them for the school or something because I didn't stopped them for that, I stopped them because I was in the Neighbor. That is when Clawdeen says no need to be mean. Danielle looks at them and says whatever, the next time you need help ask somebody else.

That is when Danielle looks up to the sky and she sees her creator and she becomes angry, and says I'm going ghost. Danielle's form changes from being human with black hair and blue eyes to a ghost with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Danielle then flies up to her creator and says coldly what are you doing here? are you here to finally end me or what. Danielle's creator looks at Danielle and says I wanted to say I'm sorry for all the pain I cost you. Danielle becomes so angry that she starts to beat up her creator and yells you took everything away from me, my family and friends and your sorry, you know how much pain I was in. The creator looks at Danielle and doesn't say anything, that is when Danielle then says that's what I thought. The creator looks at Danielle with sadness and sorrow, Danielle then says coldly leave and never ever return and I don't care if your my creator, I want you out of my life, if you don't leave I will killed you. The creator has tears in his eyes and Danielle is about to leave when Frankie says please stay here. Danielle smiles for the first time and decides you know what why not?

The principle Bloodgood says welcome to Monster High, I was wondering what kind of monster are you? Danielle then says I'm a clone of Danny Phantom the half ghost half human, so I'm a hybrid. Bloodgood then hands Danielle her schedule and says I hope you can find some friends here. Danielle then goes to music class and the teacher looks at Danielle and says welcome to music class hybrid, Danielle becomes angry and says I maybe a hybrid but you better not miss with me at all because I already have left over angry from a month ago, the teacher then says oh really, why should you be angry for. Danielle then looks down and says I lost my adopted parents, siblings and friends. The teacher and the other students looked at Danielle with sadness, that is when Danielle says I wrote a song for my creator and I was wondering if it's okay if I sing it to the class. The music teacher then says sure, why not. The song is Because of you by Kelly Clarkson.

**"Because Of You"**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
"Sound The BuBecause of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

After Danielle sings the song she walks away and goes to the lunch room and gets some food and picks at her food, that is when Frankie and the ghouls come to her table. Danielle then gets up to leave, but Frankie says please stay we want to be friends of yours. Danielle says no thanks and starts to walked away when Cleo says rude much. Clawdeen looks at Danielle and sees tears and says let's follow her. Danielle goes to the bathroom and she sings another song. The song is Sound the bugle by Bryan Adams

**Sound the Bugle**

Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for

After sing that song all the ghouls have tears in there eyes, Danielle then goes to her next class. As the day goes on everybody looks at Danielle with understanding. Danielle then decides to go to her dorm and sleep, but she has a nightmare. Danielle is screaming and crying, that is when Frankie and the other ghouls come in and wake up Danielle. Danielle wakes up and Frankie asks her are you okay? Danielle looks at Frankie and says coldly it doesn't concern you. Cleo is about to say something.

In the next chapter you'll find out what Cleo was about to say. Will Danielle be friends with the ghoul's or will she become cold hearted and not caring.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

bergstrom528


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DANNY PHANTOM OR MONSTER HIGH OR THE SONGS IN THIS STORY AT ALL

Chapter 2:

Cleo says you don't need to be rude. Danielle coldly says get out, I know I shouldn't stay, but I stayed because Frankie reminded me of my friend Terra. Cleo says I don't care, you treat us with coldness why? Danielle walks out and doesn't looked back, when Frankie says wait don't go. Danielle says it's doesn't matter I haven't found propose so what do I live for. See ya around. The next day, Danielle walks into class and doesn't even say hi to the ghouls. The next period is in the gym and P.E. Teacher says we are playing dodge ball. Danielle is picked and she just stands there as everybody else is hit. Cleo throws a ball at Danielle. Danielle dodges and she has a memory.

*Flash Back*

Danielle was in gym class at her old school in Amity Park, and they were playing dodge ball, when Dash throws a ball at her and it hits her to the point where she has a broken noise and Danny becomes angry and starts to throw balls hard at Dash. Danielle is laughing so hard that she cracked a rib. When Danielle went to the nurse and the nurse calls her parents come and pick her up, she still was laughing so hard that she cracked another rib. After that day Danielle learned to dodge ball, because if she didn't Danny would kicked butt in dodge ball.

*Flash Back ended*

Danielle then sees a ball coming right at her and she dodges. Danielle then starts to laugh and says is that all you boys and ghouls got. The boys become angry and throws the balls harder and Danielle dodges them all, until one of them hits her in the noise and she just smiles and starts to remembers the good time at dodge ball. The ghouls look at Danielle like she is crazy. Danielle then says thank you for helping smile again, and I want to say I'm sorry for the the way I treated you all. Danielle then leaves and goes to the cafeteria and get some food. Danielle eats and the ghouls look at her and Frankie then asks can we eat here? Danielle then smiles and says sure, why not? Frankie then says what made you changed? Danielle then smiles and says it was the dodge ball game, and it reminded me of my older brother going crazy with angry that he throw a ball super hard and it Dash at my old school in Amity Park. Danielle then says I cracked laughing so hard at the surprise expression on Dash's face, that I cracked a rib. Danielle then says will see ya around,Cleo says wait, I thought you wanted to eat with us. Danielle then says I did, but you haven't earned the right and my trust to sit with me. Cleo then becomes angry and says your loser a nobody. Danielle becomes angry and says I don't just give my trust out, you have to earned it, because the last time I trusted someone, they ended up betraying me.

Danielle then goes to music class and the teacher says okay everybody I want you to pick a song and sing it in front of the class, Danielle your first. Danielle picks a song that she remembers singing this song when she was tricked and Danny was nearly killed because of her. The song is No Way out, By Phil Collins

**No Way Out Brother bear ****style**

Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say  
to change the things I've done  
I'd do anything within my power  
I'd give everything I've got  
But the path I seek is hidden  
from me now

Brother Bear, I let you down  
You trusted me, believed in me  
and I let you down  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will  
come, to take away the pain

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way

I can't face another day

After singing that song, Danielle then walks out and the music teacher says why do you pick sad songs, Danielle then says I pick sad songs to remind me of what I did to my family and friends, that I was weak and a disgrace to them. Danielle then sits down. Frankie goes up next and she sings Don't Stop Believing by Journey

**"Don't Stop Believin''**

Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

_[Instrumental interlude]_

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

After Frankie sings the song, Danielle then gets up and walks out the classroom teacher says what is her problem, class is dismissed. Danielle is standing on the roof of monster high and Frankie says why didn't you stay? Danielle says coldly that it doesn't concern you, that is when Clawdeen says you know what? What says Danielle. Clawdeen says we tried being your friends but your just so cold hearted that maybe you should die. Danielle then looks at Clawdeen and says you know you remind me of my older sister Jazz, she didn't care if you were a ghost or monster. As soon as Danielle says that she walks away when Clawdeen says what do you mean, isn't she alive? Danielle then looks down and says no, she was killed off by my creator. Danielle then goes to her dorm and she remembers two songs that Jazz used to sing. The ghouls here Danielle sings a song called brother my brother.

**"Brother My Brother"**

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother

We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause such pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes

Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we're willing to give love a try  
We're not as different as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see

You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

After the song is over, the ghouls then decides to go to bed. Danielle goes to bead and sleep, but she has another night mare and starts to scream and Frankie, decides to come in and says whats wrong? Danielle says nothing and gets up and leaves. Clawdeen says I think I know what's wrong?

In the next chapter Clawdeen tells the ghouls what's wrong with Danielle. Will Danielle stop cold hearted and have friends or will she just stay uncaring and cold hearted.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

bergstrom528


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Monster High or Danny phantom and Naruto

Chapter 3

The problem with Danielle is that she feels like it's her fault that her family was killed because of her, when it wasn't her fault at said Clawdeen. Get out if my dorm and you know nothing about me at all said Danielle as she walks in. The ghouls leave her dorm and Danielle pulls out a photo of her family and friends. As Danielle looks at the photo, she thinks of how she wished it was her that was dead, instead of them. The next day, Danielle walks into class and the teacher looks at her with disgust. Alright, everybody I want you to be nice to this new student her name is Sakura. Danielle looks at Sakura and she gasps. At lunch Danielle is talking to Sakura, into the cafeteria. I know you, your my friend from Japan said Danielle. It's great to see you Danielle, how are your parents? asked Sakura. They died, because I was to weak to save them from my creator said Danielle. Really? You don't mean Vlad Masters do you? asked Sakura. Danielle then looks down and doesn't say anything. Oh my god, Danielle I had no idea, I'm so sorry said Sakura. It's okay, how is Naruto? asked Danielle. That's the thing he was killed by Sasuke. I'm sorry, I didn't know said Danielle. Danielle I need you to come with me to Japan, so you can become the sixth Hokage said Sakura. I can't I'm sorry said Danielle. Danielle, who will lead us? asked Sakura. I know who will lead you, and that person is you Sakura said Danielle. Really? asked Sakura. Yes, and tell all of rookie nine that I said hi Said Danielle. After lunch is over Sakura is about to leave, when Vlad attacks, the school is in chaos, when Danielle attacks Vlad with an ice beam attacked. I'll be backed to destroyed you, you weakling. said Vlad. I want to sing you a song Danielle to help you realize it's wasn't your fault that your family and friends were killed, that it was Vlad's fault said Sakura Here is the song: Let it go by Idina Menzel

**"Let It Go"**

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

After the song is over, Danielle smiles and is laughing her heart out. Thank you Sakura for singing the song and maybe I need to stop living in the past and start to make new friends said Danielle. I gotta go now Danielle, bye said Sakura. Bye Sakura said Danielle Danielle looks at Frankie and walks over to Frankie and gives her a hug. I wanted to thank you for being there for me when I had those nightmares and for trying to figure out what was wrong with me said Danielle. Your welcome, have we earned your trust? asked Frankie. You have earned my trust and respect Frankie, but the others haven't they'll have to worked for it said Danielle. Okay said Frankie. I'll see you in music class said Danielle. In music class, we are singing songs about your inner demons, Danielle your up you hybrid said the music teacher. Whatever said Danielle. The song that Danielle sings is Angel of Darkness byalex c feat yasmin k

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Donґt follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
Will leave behind and I will fight

The love is lost  
Beauty and light  
Have vanished from garden of delight  
The dreams are gone  
Midnight has come  
The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Donґt follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on deep in the night  
Time to pray down on your knees  
You can't hide from me  
Etern the light  
Until my last breath I will fight  
(I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, I will fight)

Now realize  
The stars they die  
Darkness has fallen in paradise  
But weґll be strong  
And we will fight  
Against the creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Donґt follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

After singing the song, Danielle goes to her seat and Frankie is up and she sings Not one of us from Lion King 2.

**Not one of Us**

Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face

Deception (An outrage!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came

Deception (An outrage!)  
(He can't change his stripes)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(You know these Outsider types)  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face  
(See you later, agitator!)  
Deception (An outrage!)  
(Just leave us alone!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(Traitor, go back with your own!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)

Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive

And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind

Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us

He is not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

After Frankie sings the song and sits down it's Clawdeen's turn and she sings Bad Boys by Inner Circle

**"Bad Boys"**

Huh!  
Bad boys!  
What'cha want? What'cha want?  
What'cha gonna do  
When Sheriff John Brown come for you?

Tell me, what'cha ya wanna do, what'cha gonna do?  
Yeah!

Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

When you were eight and had bad traits  
You go to school and learn the golden rule  
So why are you acting like a bloody fool?  
If you get hot then you must get cool!

Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

You chuck it on that one, ya chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on ya mother and ya chuck it on ya father  
You chuck it on ya brother and ya chuck it on ya sister  
And you chuck it on that one and ya chuck it on me!

Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Nobody naw give you no break  
Police naw give you no break  
Soldier naw give you no break  
Not even you 'idren naw give you no break  
Hey

Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Why did you have to act so mean?  
Don't you know you're human being?  
Born from a mother with the love from a father  
Reflections come and reflections go  
I know sometimes you want to let go  
Hehehe  
I know sometimes you want to let go

Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

(You're too bad, you're too rude)  
(You're too bad, you're too rude)

Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

You chuck it on that one, ya chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on ya mother and ya chuck it on ya father  
You chuck it on ya brother and ya chuck it on ya sister  
And you chuck it on that one and ya chuck it on me!

Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?  
Bad boys, bad boys  
What'cha gonna do?  
What'cha gonna do when they come for you?

After Clawdeen sings, and sits down, class ends and it's time for dinner. Danielle walks out of the class and get some dinner, that is when Frankie comes and sits with her. So, how did you know the new student? asked Frankie. I known Sakura, when I was traveling the world, before I got adopted by the Fenton's said Danielle. Really, why did you turned down on being the sixth Hokage? asked Frankie. It wasn't for me and I known that Sakura would make the best leader said Danielle. Hey, I was wondering if you would liked to talked about your nightmares? Asked Frankie. Sure, I would like that, thanks said Danielle. It's time for bed and everybody goes to sleep not expecting Vlad to attack monster high to killed Danielle.

In the next chapter; Monster High is attacked and Danielle is in a coma because she was severely injured. Will Danielle ever wake up from her coma so she can talked to Frankie. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

bergstrom528


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Danny Phantom or Monster High, and the songs used in this chpater.

warning in this chapter there will be a lot of singing until the next chapter. thanks for reading and reviewing

bergstrom528

Chapter 4

After everybody goes to be, that is when Vlad attacks and the ghouls wake up, they see the attack and are getting ready for pain, but there is none. They look up and they see Danielle with a green shield, Get out of here I'll handle him said Danielle. Okay said Frankie. After that she leaves with the other ghouls and Danielle attacks with everything she has and Vlad dodges them. I want you out of here said Danielle. No, I came here begging for forgiveness, but you didn't give it to me said Vlad. I didn't give it to you because you took everything and I want nothing to do with you said looks at him and she has a song for him. Here it is It's my life by No doubt.

**"It's My Life"**

It's funny how I find myself  
In love with you  
If I could buy my reasoning  
I'd pay to lose  
One half won't do

I've asked myself  
How much do you  
Commit yourself?

It's my life  
Don't you forget  
It's my life  
It never ends (It never ends...)

Funny how I blind myself  
I never knew  
If I was sometimes played upon  
Afraid to lose

Oh, I'd tell myself  
What good do you do  
Convince myself

Oh, It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Oh, It's my life  
It never ends (It never ends...)

And I've asked myself  
How much do you  
Commit yourself?

It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Caught in the crowd  
It never ends (its my life)

It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Caught in the crowd  
It never ends (It never ends)

Oh, It's my life... (oh its my life)  
Don't you forget... (don't you forget)  
Caught in the crowd... (caught in the crowd)  
It never ends (it never ends...)

After singing the song, Danielle attacks again, but this time Vlad pulls out a sword and he stabs her in the stomach, and he takes the sword and stabs her in the chest and leaves her for dead. Frankie comes back and sees Danielle lying and not moving, she takes her to the nurse. I'm sorry but she's in a coma and probably won't wake up for a while said the nurse. What happened? asked Bloodgood. We were attacked by Vlad, Danielle's creator. Frankie looks at Danielle with sadness and remembers a song. She starts to sing the song Bring me to life by Evanescence

**"Bring Me To Life"**  
(feat. Paul McCoy) 

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

After the song is over, everybody leaves and goes to bed. The next day, I have some bad news, Danielle was attacked by her creator, but what is worst, is that the ghouls were attacked to, but Danielle put a shield up and saved them. She stayed backed and fought her creator, but she wasn't strong and he stabbed her two times. As we speak now she is in a coma said Bloodgood.

After the announcement, everybody goes to the nurse office and give Danielle some gifts. The music teacher comes in and sings a song called Fighting Dreamers from Naruto.

**Fighting Dreamers**  
We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?  
Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)  
Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru  
Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)  
Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to  
Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi  
Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

After the song ends, The music teacher leaves , it;s Heath's turn and he sings we are one from lion king 2 Simba's pride. Here it is.

**We are one**

**As you go through life you'll see,**  
**there is so much that we don't understand.**  
**And the only thing we know,**  
**is things don't always go, the way we planned.**

**But you'll see everyday,**  
**that we'll never turn away,**  
**when it seems all your dreams come undone.**  
**We will stand by your side,**  
**filled with hope and filled with pride,**  
**we are more than we are, we are one.**

**[family, family, we are one]**  
**[family, family, we are one]**

**if there's so much i must be,**  
**can i still just be me, the way i am?**  
**can i trust in my own heart?**  
**or am i just one part, of some big plan?**

**Even those who are gone,**  
**are with us as we go on,**  
**your journey has only begun,**  
**tears of pain, tears of joy,**  
**one thing nothing can destroy,**  
**is our pride, deep inside, we are one.**

**[family, family, we are one]**  
**[family, family, we are one]**

**We are one you and I,**  
**we are like the earth and sky,**  
**one family under the sun,**  
**all the wisdom to lead,**  
**all the courage that you need.**  
**you will find when you see we are one.**

**[family, family, we are one]**  
**[family, family, we are one]...**  
**[family, family, we are one]**  
**[family, family, we are one]...**  
**[family, family, we are one]**  
**[family, family, we are one]...**  
**[family, family, we are one]**  
**[family, family, we are one]**

After Heath sings, all of monster high decides to sing the monster's high fright song. Here it is

**( Oh, You give me the chills )**

**Walking down in darkened hallway**  
**Everybody turns to look at you**  
**It's not because you're different**  
**It's just because you're so scary cool**

**A sinistre style, Mystery with a smile**  
**You're drop dead gorgeous, Drop dead gorgeous**  
**This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps**  
**You can't ignore us**  
**This is where the ghoul kids rule**

**Monster, Monster High**  
**Monster High**  
**Monster, Monster High**  
**Come on, Don't be shy**  
**Monster High**  
**The party never dies**

**Monster, Monster High**  
**Monster High**  
**Monster, Monster High**  
**Freaky chic and fly**  
**Monster High**  
**Where student bodies lie**

**Hey, Frankie's got me fallin' apart**  
**Oh, Draculaura's stealin' my heart**  
**Clawdeen Wolf, you make me howl at the moon**  
**Lagoona, You're the finest fish in this lagoon**  
**Cleo De Nile, You so beguile**  
**Even though you act so vile ( uh huh )**  
**And Deuce has stone-cold style**  
**These are my boos, My skeleton crew**  
**A little strange, But so are you**  
**Don't you wanna be a monster, Too ?**

**Oh, Freaky just got fabulous**  
**Everybody wants a piece of you**  
**The stars all smile, Let's be realistic**  
**Most characteristic, Most hippin' horrific**

**A sinistre style, Mystery with a smile**  
**You're drop dead gorgeous, Drop dead gorgeous**  
**This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps**  
**You can't ignore us**  
**This is where the ghoul kids rule**

**Monster, Monster High**  
**Monster High**  
**Monster, Monster High**  
**Come on, Don't be shy**  
**Monster High**  
**The party never dies**

**Monster, Monster High**  
**Monster High**  
**Monster, Monster High**  
**Freaky chic and fly**  
**Monster High**  
**Where student bodies lie**

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**  
**Monsters, Monsters, So bizarre**  
**M-O-N-S-T-E-R**  
**Monsters, Monsters, Yes we are (x2)**

**( Monster, Monster High**  
**Monster High**  
**Monster, Monster High**  
**Come on, Don't be shy**  
**Monster High**  
**The party never dies )**

**Monster, Monster High**  
**Monster High**  
**Monster, Monster High**  
**Freaky chic and fly**  
**Monster High**  
**Where student bodies lie**

**We've got spirits, Yes we do**  
**We've got spirits, How 'bout you ? (x2)**

After that the school go back to class, Danielle hears them and wakes up a week later. Everybody visits her everyday that week. What's going on? asked Danielle. Danielle, your awake said Frankie. The next day, Danielle makes and announcement, I wanted to thank everybody for being there and you all have earned my respect said Danielle. Danielle goes to the ghouls, I want to tell you about my past said Danielle.

In the next chapter Danielle will tell the monsters her past. Sakura comes back and wants Danielle to become the next leader of the village hidden in the leaves. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

bergstrom528


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Monster High or the songs in the story. **

**AN: If you have seen the shows then you know what they look like, but if those who haven't then please watch the shows**

**Chapter five:**

What do you want to tell us? Asked Frankie, I wanted to tell you my story said Danielle. Okay, tell said Cleo. My story begins about three years ago, my creator Vlad, the person that attack monster high, well he created me for evil said Danielle. WHAT?! Yelled the ghouls. My cousin/ older brother told me that I had a brain and that I don't have to listen him said Danielle, that is when Danielle has tears in her eyes. I need a break, I'll see you in five minutes said Danielle.

The ghouls are shocked, why is she telling us this now? asked Frankie. I don't know, maybe something come up said Clawdeen. Danielle then returns, I saved my cousin, but he didn't tell his parents about being part ghost for a year, his parents were ghost hunters, so he kept his powers a secret and I had to leave town said Danielle. What am I trying to say is that I'm a clone of Danny Phantom said Danielle. What, your the clone of Danny Phantom, the hybrid that saved the world said Cleo.

Yes, I'm his clone said Danielle. That is so cool said Lagoona, after Danny told his parent about his powers and me, they adopted me, and I was happy said Danielle. What happen to them? Why are you here at our school? asked Frankie. My parents siblings and friend Terra was killed about a month ago by my creator said Danielle.

Oh my god, I had no idea said Cleo. I should have told ya, but I was going through depression and trust is a problem with me, since I been betrayed before. We understand said Frankie. We are so sorry said Clawdeen, Danielle has a smile. Danielle looks outside to the stars and smiles, Danny, I have found a home and I wish you were here thinks Danielle.

The next day Sakura returns, everybody this is Sakura if you don't know her said the home room teacher. Thank goodness your here Danielle, I need you to become the leader of the village said Sakura. I can't, because I'm a follower not a leader said Danielle. What, but the village needs a leader said Sakura. Why not you? asked Danielle. That's a good idea, but the console don't want me as leader said Sakura. What, how about Hinata? asked Danielle. Thanks, Danielle said Sakura and she leaves.

After Sakura leaves, Danielle has a smile and she starts to sing a song called We are WITCH from the show WITCH.

**We are, we are, we are**  
**W.I.T.C.H.**  
**We are, we are**

**There is a place where darkness reigns.**  
**We've got the power to fight back.**  
**We save the day. United five as one.**  
**We can become more than you know**  
**The heart will lead the way to what we can control**

**Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite**

**We are, we are, we are**  
**W.I.T.C.H.**  
**We are, we are**

**We are, we are, we are**  
**W.I.T.C.H.**  
**We are, we are**  
**W.I.T.C.H.**

**We fight the life, we fight the truth, this is our revolution.**  
**In day and night, we have the strength and courage.**  
**With all the nice, we bind the light,**  
**Together we will have the power to control.**  
**Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite!**

**We are, we are, we are**  
**W.I.T.C.H.**  
**We are, we are**

**We are, we are, we are**  
**W.I.T.C.H.**  
**We are, we are**  
**W.I.T.C.H.**

**Our world is more than we see.**  
**There's danger that lies beneath.**  
**We fight to protect the free.**  
**(Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)**

**To protect the free...**  
**(Water, Fire, Earth, and Air)**  
**Guardians Unite!**

**We are, we are, we are**  
**W.I.T.C.H.**  
**We are, we are**

**We are, we are, we are**  
**W.I.T.C.H.**  
**We are, we are**  
**W.I.T.C.H.**

After the song is over, Danielle opens up and is happy. Danielle walks over to Frankie and hugs her, Thank you for helping me and for being there as my friends said Danielle to the ghouls. Not a problem, but we are wondering if you can sing, he lives in you from lion king 2 said Frankie.

**Night and the spirit of life calling**  
**Oh, oh, iyo mamela oh, oh, iyo**  
**And the voice with the fear of a child answers**  
**Oh, oh, iyo iyo mamela**

**Wait! There's no mountain too great**  
**Hear these words and have faith**  
**Oh, oh, iyo**  
**Have faith**  
**Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela**  
**Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela**

**He lives in you, he lives in me (hela hey mamela)**  
**He watches over everything we see**  
**Into the waters, into the truth**  
**In your reflection, he lives in you**

**Dream, and the voice in the wind whispers**  
**Oh, oh, iyo, iyo mamela oh, oh, iyo**

**Wait! There's no mountain too great**  
**Hear these words and have faith**  
**Oh, oh, iyo**

**He lives in you, he lives in me**  
**He watches over everything we see**  
**Into the waters, into the truth**  
**In your reflection, he lives in you**

**Ingonyama nengw enamabala**  
**Ingonyama nengw enamabala**

**He lives in you, he lives in me**  
**He watches over everything we see**  
**Into the water, into the truth**  
**In your reflection, he lives in you**

**He lives in you (oh yeah), he lives in me**  
**He watches over everything we see**  
**Into the water, into the truth**  
**In your reflection, he lives, he lives, he lives, he lives in you**

**He lives, he lives, he lives in you**  
**He watches over everything we see**

After singing that song, Danielle remembers all the times she and Danny had fun. I just realize that he truly isn't gone and that he live in me said Danielle with a smile. That night, Danielle doesn't have any nightmares and she sleeps great. Thank you guys for helping Said Danielle with happiness. Sakura returns the next day, I'm sorry but they want you or Naruto to be leader said Sakura. Let Naruto become leader said Danielle.

**In the next chapter we will find out if the village will allow Naruto to become the new leader, also Vlad attacks and Danielle is nearly killed.**

**I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry, but I have a life and I just can't make it any longer then it is right now **

**Please Read and Review.**

**bergstrom528**


	6. AN

**AN: This story is on hold because of two reasons.**

**The first reason is because I have lost purposed and I'm out ideas for it.**

**The second reason is because I have out grown monster high and Danny Phantom.**

**I'm sorry for those who liked the story.**

**I might try to continue it but it'll take time.**


End file.
